Asai Yaruki
| colspan="6"| Asai Yaruki |} |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: (Yaruki; Determination) (Asai; Shallow, Inexperienced) - Original Name is English |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid, Makoku-loid MODEL: His only markings for any thing Model wise is on his stomach and under his eye. On his stomach is the letter "A" standing for His lovers name... And could stand for his creator. |- | align="center" |'GENDER' |''Male'' | align="center" |'VOICE RANGE' |freq avg : 169.8 Hz (F3) logical range : A#2~D4 | align="center" |'RELATED CHARACTERS' | Rida Minoru - fangirl Arabelle - Lover Tibbs Buni - Rabid fangirl Alai/Ali - Genderbent |- | align="center" |'AGE' |18 | align="center" |'GENRE' |''Jrock, English'' | align="center" |'HOMEPAGE' | |- | align="center" |'WEIGHT' | | align="center" |'CHARACTER ITEM' |Blueberry, Doublestuffed halloween Oreo | align="center" |'CREATOR' |'HakaDirune/Makoku ' |- | align="center" |'HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS' | | align="center" |'VOICE SOURCE' |[http://hakadirune.deviantart.com/ HakaDirune]/Makoku | align="center" |'PICTURE LINK LIST' | DeviantART |- | align="center" |'BIRTHDAY' |''June 7, 1991'' | align="center" |'LIKES' |Kind people and songs his voice does well with. | align="center" |'MEDIA LIST' |YouTube |- | align="center" |'RELEASE DATE' | | align="center" |'DISLIKES' |''His creator and anyone who agrees with her...'' | align="center" |'SIGNATURE SONG' |He doesn't have one just yet |- | colspan="6" |'PERSONALITY': Asai has two persona's, or versions of himself. Asai Yaruki is the soon to be perfected voice with the personality of a flirty romantic. He is the one who does the more sexy songs and takes the glory for being the better sounding version. Alexandric was the original voice and or design..... having only half of the perfected sounds from Asai he is to be the less flawless one. His personality is always darker and more hateful, for he despises his existance. He is usely the one with the Fangirls due to being the original and his appearance made to be feminine. only thing that separates them is there voice quality, hair add-on, facial expressions, and personality... |} Character Design: (As of 2015 is going through revamp) Hair: A tad darker then kaito's hair color with a very little hint to purple Eye color: A slight lighter blue then his hair / other is purple representing his lover Shirt: A lot like the design of Mikuo with several changes made to him Pants: Shorts with a fake pleat appearance Feet: Black knee high boots with Orange and blue strips. Nationality: American-Japanese Accesories: 'Hair clips, Gloves, and an armband on his left arm color coded to the rest of him. Voice Configuration: (update of 2015) In almost any song depending on who it was originally made for, the song should be dropped down an octave '(-12 region move) [THIS STILL APPLIES IN THE NEWEST BUILD SOON TO BE RELEASED) His voicebank is still in the process of being created, And when he is done he might not be up for download (his half done bank is being tested and used by only two users) '' '[(2015 UPDATE) ''ORIGINAL VB WAS NEVER FINISHED NOR RELEASED. ''' ''v2'' WAS COMPLETED AND THE ADDITION OF A ENGLISH PHONIC SET ADDED FOR A BETTER ENGRISH COMPATIBILITY. ASAI YARUKI -FAINT-'' WAS 99% FINISHED AND GAVE HIM THE ''WHISPER TONE FOR SOFTER SONGS. ALEXANDRIC ENGRISH v2 NEARING COMPLETION WITH A MORE COMPLETE ENGLISH PHONIC ADDITION. ''Alexandric Engrish v2 is ment to make engrish songs more understandable and to produce a better english sound. He is a CV VB so he is of the older format and does not work with transitioning VB based songs like CVVC VCCV. He is an easier to use voice and made to be as understandable as possible. Facts *He is very hateful and most of the time comes off as if he doesn't care (during the times he does @w@) *Has at least 3 super fangirls ( Tibbs Buni, Arabelle, Rida Minoru )